My Little Boy
by BroadwayNeon
Summary: AU. Lorelai had another baby after Rory with Christopher who she gave up for adoption. In this story, Lorelai still ends up in Stars Hollow, but she is already married to Luke. Set in the first season, this is about getting Lorelai's baby boy back to his mama. Please review!
**Here's the deal: Luke and Lorelai are married in Season One, and they live as a family with Rory. Lorelai, however, had a son with Christopher after Rory who she gave up for adoption. So, here's the first chapter.**

Lorelai Gilmore woke up and headed over to Luke's Diner.

This had been her morning ritual for the past fourteen years, and today was nothing short of different.

Over the years, this morning routine had changed with the change between her and Luke. As their relationship blossomed from friendship to romance, the short, snarky conversations turned to sweet kisses.

Not straying from her thoughts, however, was the little baby she had given up fourteen years ago.

Fourteen years to the day.

Two years after Rory, she had gotten pregnant again. This time, she gave the child up for adoption. It was a selfless decision that Lorelai did not regret.

Except for just this one day. This day, she longed to hold that bouncing little boy to whom she had given birth to.

So many tears were shed on the day she gave her baby up, but Lorelai knew that the baby was going to a better life.

From there, she continued to raise Rory in Stars Hollow in the potting shed, and eventually a certain gruff diner owner swept both Lorelai and Rory off their feet.

Knowing that her boy was out there somewhere killed her, but having Luke made things a wee bit better.

"Hey, you."

Luke looked up into the crystal blue eyes of his wife and marveled at the woman he had married all those years ago. To Stars Hollow, they were the perfect couple. But Luke knew the secrets that lurked beneath the so called "perfect" surface.

"I know what day it is, Lorelai. You don't have to pretend to be happy."

Shit. He could read her like a book, and she knew there would be tears later on.

"Yeah. Have you seen Rory?"

"She's in the apartment getting ahead on homework. I told her to give you some space today."

"Aw, thanks, babe. Hey, I gotta head to the Inn. Talk later?"

"Dinner?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

When Lorelai arrived to the Independence Inn, Sookie met her with a hug.

"Thanks?"

"I know what day it is, Lorelai. You don't have to hide it or anything."

It wasn't even nine in the morning, at people were already giving her their empathy. While she somewhat appreciated it, Lorelai felt like she needed some time to herself.

Going into her office, she did her yearly ritual and wrote a card to her little boy.

 _My sweet baby,_

 _Fourteen is a hard age for anyone, but I know that you are out there somewhere. Know that I am thinking about you and that I love you more than words would ever know._

 _Love you for always,_

 _Mom_

Once she finished writing and sealing the envelope, it went in her special little box where she kept the other thirteen cards. Writing her little boy the cards gave her the closure that she needed on this day.

Lorelai sat in her office and enjoyed the quiet when her phone suddenly rang.

"Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking."

"Hey, Lore."

She knew that voice all too well. After Rory was born, they tried to stay together, which brought about the conception of their baby boy. But when Christopher left to go pursue his Ivy League dreams, things changed.

"What do you want, Christopher?"

"I know that this is a sad day for you and all and. . ."

"And?"

"I was just calling to check on you. You know he would have been fourteen today, right?"

"Christopher, I am well aware. Thank you for calling, but I really do need to get back to managing an Inn."

"Bye."

Lorelai angrily hung the phone up. She came to Stars Hollow to get away from the mess that was her old life, but yet that old world she an away from was inching into her Stars Hollow world.

The end of the day could not have come any faster. Between the rude guests to the negative stigma that came along with today, Lorelai was ready to get home to her husband and kid.

All three met at the diner. It was a tradition. Since the kitchen in the Crap Shack was rarely ever used, Rory, Luke, and Lorelai met there every evening to discuss the day's events.

Luke, like every day, recounted the problems he had with Kirk. Rory rambled about some girl named Paris and how she was out to ruin the young Gilmore.

Lorelai, faking a smile, spoke only a few words.

"Today was just. . .today. You know. Not the easiest of days."

Rory put a reassuring hand upon her mother's back. For the ripe age of sixteen, she was well beyond her years.

"Christopher called. Guess he was being nice?"

"Of course he was." Luke replied.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am so ready to get home." Rory said, breaking the potential awkward pause.

With Luke and Lorelai in clear agreement, the little family walked back to the crap shack.

It was nights like these that Lorelai wished for her son to be here and experiencing her family.

As she cried herself to sleep, she yearned for the day that she would see her baby boy again.

Little did she know that the reunion was to come sooner than she thought.


End file.
